hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Find the U'wa Tribe
This is is the first mission of the three that evolve into the death of Ochoa. it take place in a Columbian Jungle unlike other missions, sneakiness is not required. (most likely because there are no civilians) Walkthrough You are greeted with a cool cutscene of 47 fast roping out of an ICA helicopter, dressed in BDU's with camo paint smeared on his face. Activate you compass and head directly south. Eventually you will pass a dry riverbed. Your goal is to get south of the dry river beds to the west (gray lines on the map) but not so far that you run into the guards to the south. It is a narrow slice just to the south of the western river beds. check your map and, when you are parallel with the bottom of the river beds, head east. The big yellow circle in the middle of the map represents the location of the crash site, but it is general as the agency is not exactly sure where the plane went down. Continue to head east until you reach the outer edges of the yellow circle, then head northeast for 7-10 seconds, and then east again. You should eventually come upon a flaming wreck. It is in the southeastern corner of the circle, near the green blob representing mountains. If you ran the entire time, you beat the soldiers arriving to secure the crash site by quite a bit. Hide behind a tree to the north of the wreck where you can see the upturned wing of the plane. When the soldiers arrive, you should see one run up this wing and stand guard at the top. Start sneaking towards the plane. This part can be a little iffy. Sneak around the left hand side of the plane, advancing VERY slowly. To the right you will see an officer. Sneak up to him and wire him. He has a tendency of looking your way, so watch him carefully before advancing. Leave the body where it is and carefully but quickly sneak back behind the plane, and then run behind a tree. Wait a few minutes while all the guards discover the body. Eventually they return to their positions. When the guard on the wing is back, sneak up on him, wire him, and take his uniform. You can see three guards from here, one each facing east, south, and west. You want to walk up behind the eastern guard and wire him, hoping the southern guard doesn't see you. You may also want to take out the western guard as well. When he is dead, go back to the officer you killed first and then take his uniform. This ensures no one sees the body. Pick up the golden statue and head east around the ruins to the camp, represented by several round dots. Make sure to equip the statue when heading into the village, or you may be attacked by the tribals with their blowguns (one of the more damaging weapons in the game). You will be approached by a tribesman and told to go see the chief. He is located near the center of the southern complex. When you give him the idol, he says he will tell of a secret route to Ochoa's camp, but first you must free his brother from the guards. You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Open your map. Look WAY to the southeast and you will see a bridge. Start running. When you finally get there, you will see the heavily guarded bridge to the left, and a guard tower to the right. Climb up the tower. You will see an R93 with some ammo sitting around. Make sure you have a khaki officer's uniform, and then pick it up. Climb back down the ladder, and follow the bank to the west, looking through the rifle's scope constantly. Your goal is to get far enough away from the bridge so that you can see the guards, but they can't see you. You only have to kill the three on the bridge standing around the tribal. Take out the one in the back first, or this will be a painful lesson in the fact that sniper bullets can pass through more than one target (you can accidentally kill the tribal). Once the three guards are dead, wait a few moments and you see him start to run. He does not need an escort. Run all the way back to the camp, and wait several minutes for the tribal to catch up. 47 runs like an Olympic class sprinter, and can leave anyone in any of the games eating dust. Unfortunately, this means slower companions can leave our assassin waiting for some time. The tribal will eventually get to the camp (you can track his progress by following the pulsing yellow circle on the map). When he does, go talk to the chief to get the next mission. Disquises *Camo- Starting outfit (Equivalant of suit) useless unless taking the route that this level was designed for (A.K.A. Arnold Shwarzanager "Commando") *Soldier- Anyone wearing green, usefull for not getting a bullet in you, but not much else *Officer- Khaki Suit allows you to not eat bullet and also allows you to equip the sniper rifle which is useful in the assassination of Pablo Trivia *This mission was designed for mercelessly killing people left and right, but the above method is for those that like sneakiness. Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Missions